1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building windows and doors and particularly to jalousie type windows which are adjustably controllable to allow the desired airflow into the building.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Windows and doors with jalousie constructions have long been employed and are desirable in geographical areas such as the tropics where air conditioning may be impractical or unaffordable and where maximum airflow through the building is desired as jalousie windows provide for approximately 100% ventilation. Though jalousie type windows have certain advantages over conventional windows, certain disadvantages are also apparent such as their inability to tightly seal under adverse weather conditions and their low insulation values. In the past also windows have been constructed having front and rear louver blades which were independently operated and which did not provide adequate insulation values or operate in unison.
Thus, with known disadvantages to conventional jalousie type windows, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a jalousie window having a pair of louver blades mounted on either side of a rotatable shaft with one blade in front of the other and having improved structural integrity and load bearing capabilities which seals tightly upon closing to provide a high insulation value.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a jalousie window which is relatively easy to construct and which will provide years of trouble-free operation.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a dual blade jalousie window which provides pressure equalization slots between tiers of blade pairs for maximum performance and with the use of tempered glass or polycarbonate front louver blades, a vandal resistant structure is provided.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a dual blade jalousie window which is easy to operate and upon closing affords maximum insulation values by forming a sealed air chamber between the front and back louver blades which is resistant to air and water infiltration during adverse weather conditions.
Various other objectives of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a review is made of the details of the invention set forth below.